New Sheet 1
by sonexotic
Summary: "Cinta yang membuatku sakit"-Jessica


[Chapter] New Sheet #1

Cast:

Jessica SNSD

Kris EXO M

Other

Genre: Romance, Sad

Length: Chapter

Author: Desi / D_jikyungkim

Note: Akhirnya selesai nih fanfict, semoga kalian pada suka dan juga semoga aku bisa lebih sering nge post fanfict yang lainnya. Soal genre kalian yang tentuin aja deh soalnya aku bingung nentuin genre nya. Oke langsung aja cekidot. Anggap cast disini bukan artis.

Happy reading

Pagi telah tiba, seseorang terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya melewati jendela. Dia terbangun dengan mata yang bengkak sudah dipastikan bahwa dia menangis semalaman. Dia adalah Jessica. Jessica turun dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju meja makan.

"Annyeong appa eomma krystal"sapa sica pada orangtua dan adiknya

"Ne annyeong, ternyata putri appa sudah bangun juga. Ayo kemari kita sarapan bersama" ajak appa jessica  
"Ne"jawab jessica sambil menganggukkan kepala. Disela-sela makan krystal memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada jessica.  
"Eonni apa kau tidak bekerja lagi"tanya krystal

"Aku akan bekerja tenang saja"jawab sica yang membuat semua menghentikan aktifitas makannya  
"Jinjja?!" kaget mereka bertiga  
"Ne" jawab sica santai  
"Yasudah kalo itu keputusanmu kami tidak akan ikut campur"sahut sang appa.  
"Ne appa, sica duluan"pamit jessica 

Setelah berpamitan sica segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi menuju café nya. Dia mempunyai café sendiri yang dia rintis bersama tunangannya 3 tahun yang lalu. Setelah 2 tahun merintis bersama saat kejadian itu terjadi, Danny dan Jessica mengalami kecelakaan tapi sayangnya hanya Jessica lah yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Sehingga sampai sekarang Jessica selalu sedih bila mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang telah mereka buat selama mereka bersama. Banyak kenangan mereka ciptakan di café ini dan itu membuat jessica selalu menangis.

Akhirnya Jessica sampai di tempat yang ditujunya yaitu café yang penuh dengan kenangan. Saat turun dari mobil, Jessica langsung memasuki café nya dan memberikan senyuman yang indah pada semua karyawannya walaupun senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Annyeonghaseyo nona Jessica, beberapa minggu yang lalu ada satu karyawan yang mengundurkan diri. Apa kita harus membuka lowongan kerja,nona?"

"Ne, silahkan membuka lowongan kerja jika sudah ada yang melamar tolong berikan pada saya profile nya"

"Siap nona" jawab karyawan itu dan keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

Setelah karyawannya pergi lalu Jessica meneruskan pekerjaannya yaitu melihat-lihat hasil yang cafenya dapatkan selama dia tak bekerja.

7 jam kemudian

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, waktunya Jessica pulang kerumah. Dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan butiknya dengan mobil mewahnya menuju rumah.

"Sica pulang" teriak Jessica di dalam rumahnya, dia langsung naik keatas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi lalu turun kembali menggunakan pakaian santai yaitu celana pendek dan t-shirt untuk menonton TV bersama keluarganya dengan memasang wajah kelelahan.

"Ada apa eonni?" tanya Krystal

"Ada karyawan yang mengundurkan diri" jawab Jessica acuh

"Buka lowongan pekerjaan saja" saran Krystal

"Sudah" jawab Jessica acuh lagi dan membuat Krystal hanya mengelus dadanya, tanda sabar.

Malam harinya

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…hiks…." Tangis seseorang yang ternyata Jessica

"Hiksss kenapa harus dia, kenapa tidak aku saja….hikss….Danny oppa aku rindu padamu bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku disaat kita akan menikah…hiksss" Tangisnya lagi

Disisi lain, saat Krystal ingin ke kamarnya dia mendengar suara isak tangis yang sangat ia kenal, siapa lagi selain Jessica. Krystal pun segera masuk tapi terhenti karena kata-kata yang Jessica keluarkan beserta isak tangisnya.

"Hikss….Kenapa harus dia, kenapa tidak aku saja….hikss….Danny oppa aku rindu padamu bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku disaat kita akan menikah…hiksss" Tangis Jessica yang terdengar oleh Krystal

'_Selalu saja seperti ini, menangis dan menangis lagi. Apa dia tidak lelah menangis setiap malam'_ gerutu Krystal dalam hati

Krystal pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar kakanya.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Jessica bangun dengan mata yang bengkak tapi bedanya sekarang tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, demam, karena tadi malam dia tidak tertidur hanya menangis dan menangis saja.

Walaupun demam Jessica selalu mamaksakan diri pergi ke café nya, hari ini pun sama dia memaksakan diri pergi ke café nya dengan alasan bosan dirumah. Sampai sang ayah pun sudah angkat tangan bila berurusan dengan anaknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Sica, kau terlihat berantakan. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya ayahnya

"Hanya demam saja" jawab Jessica singkat dan berlalu pergi tapi dicegah oleh ayahnya

"Mau kemana? Kau sedang demam istirahat saja dulu" Tanya ayahnya lagi dan menyarankan Jessica agar istirahat

"Aku bosan di rumah appa" jawab nya lalu pergi ke café nya

"Yasudah sana appa tak mau berbicara dengan mu yang keras kepala"

"Hati-hati nak, kalo ada apa-apa hubungi kami" ucap ibunya

Setelah masuk ke dalam café Jessica merasakan kepala nya yang sakit dan pandanganya sedikit buram. Dan menyebabkan Jessica sedikit terhuyung namun di tahan oleh seseorang yang lalu membawa Jessica ke kursi tempat pelanggan. Jessica sedikit membuka matanya untuk megucapkan terimakasih tapi dia menyadari bahwa yang di hadapannya bukan pelayan yang sering di lihatnya, melainkan orang asing yang berparas seperti orang china.

"Kau…kau siapa?" Tanya Jessica

"Aku karyawan baru di café ini. Apa nona tidak apa-apa?" jelasnya dan balik bertanya

"Oh, aku tak apa-apa hanya terasa sedikit pusing saja. Namamu siapa?" jawabnya bohong

"Namaku Kris Wu, nona bisa memanggilku Kris. Boleh aku bertanya pada nona?"

"Silahkan ingin bertanya apa?"

"Nona ini siapa pagi-pagi sudah masuk ke dalam café?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Jessica

"Aku Jessica Jung pemilik café ini senang berkenalan denganmu, bekerjalah yang benar" jawab Jessica

"Apa? Oh maaf agashi aku tak bermaksud apa-apa padamu"

"Sudahlah, kau memanggilku nona saja agar lebih enak didengar" saran Jessica lalu pergi menuju kantornya.

'_Pemilik café? Semuda itu? Hebat sekali, aku saja masih kewalahan dengan kehidupanku'_ kagum Kris dalam hati

'_Kris Wu nama yang bagus, dan tatapannya sangat mengagumkan. Akan kucari informasi tentangnya' _batin Jessica saat berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Setelah sampai kantornya dia segera menekan tombol telepon untuk memanggil karyawan yang kemarin.

"Ada apa nona? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada hanya saja aku ingin melihat profile karyawan yang baru itu" ucap Jessica

"Oh ini nona, saya permisi dulu" ucap karyawan itu lalu memberikan selembar kertas yang berisikan profile karyawan baru tadi, Kris. Dan karyawan itu pun pergi meninggalkan kantor pribadi Jessica

"Sudah kuduga pasti dia berasal dari China." Setelah berkata itu Jessica pun merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan diapun bermaksud ingin keluar, disaat sudah sampai kasir akhirnya dia pingsan.

Kris yang berada di dekat Jessica pun kaget. Dia segera membawa Jessica ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil Jessica dan karyawan lain pun segera menelpon keluarga Jessica untuk memberitahukan bahwa Jessica atasannya jatuh pingsan.

Disisi lain, Kris sudah sampai rumah sakit lalu menggendong Jessica ke ruangan UGD. Setelah selesai di periksa kata dokter Jessica terkena demam tinggi lalu dia pun dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan dan didalam ruangan itu ada Kris kerena keluarga Jessica belum juga datang. Beberapa menit kemudian ayah, ibu dan adiknya Jessica pun datang, saat masuk Krystal kaget karena pria yang sedang menunggu kakanya adalah seniornya di kampus.

"Kris oppa? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Krystal pada Kris

"Kau Krystal kan? Aku tadi membawa nona Jessica kemari, dan kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kris

"Jessica adalah kakak perempuanku yang aku cerita kan waktu itu"

"Apa? Jadi dia kakakmu pantas saja wajahnya mirip denganmu, Krys. Karena kalian semua sudah datang lebih baik aku kembali ke café. Sampai jumpa" pamit Kris dan berjalan pergi tapi Jessica menahannya lalu berkata

"Terima kasih, Kris" ucap Jessica

"Sama-sama nona" Kris pun melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan dan kembali ke café tempat ia bekerja.

TBC

Gaje? Bingung bacanya?pasti iyakan. Jangan lupa comment/like

Oiya cuman mau kasih tau nanti bakal ada cerita tentang Jessica & Danny waktu dulu itu gimana.

Bye bye sampai ketemu lagi.


End file.
